Don't Take The Girl
by AdjustedInsanity
Summary: Rizzles! One shot! Song fic based on Don't Take The Girl by Tim McGraw.


_**A/N: I still need to update my other fics but this wouldn't leave me alone, so here you go.**_

* * *

 _ **Jane's dad was taking her fishing when she was eight years old**_

"Janie grab an extra sweater!" Angela yelled after her daughter as she heard her barreling down the hallway, no doubt precariously dragging her fishing pole behind her.

Jane rolled her eyes, "Ah Ma, it's like 100 degrees out!"

"It is not," Angela corrected stepping out of the kitchen with her one year old brother Tommy attached to her hip and five year old brother Frankie clinging to her leg, "Besides it'll be cold on the water and the last thing I need is a sick child. Now get!" she added pointing back toward her eldest child's bedroom.

Grumbling Jane reluctantly retreated into her bedroom. Plopping down on her bed she grimaced at her assortment of light weight sweaters, there were three; pink, purple and canary yellow. No matter how many times she told her mother she hated the girly colors she insisted that Jane would grow to love them, 'all little girls love pink, purple and yellow Janie', "I don't," Jane huffed before getting an excellent idea. Looking out her bedroom window she made sure her pop was occupied loading the car and her mother was nowhere to be seen then popped the latch. Gingerly making her way over the ledge and soundlessly dropping into the bushes beneath her window, Jane dusted off the knee of her jeans and scurried out to where her father stood talking to their neighbor from three houses down.

Rounding the fence, Jane pulled up short at the sight that greeted her. Standing there next to her father was another little girl. She was dressed in a pink sweater and black jeans with pink shoes that had little bows on the top carrying an equally pink fishing pole. Jane's jaw dropped as she watched her father shake hands with their neighbor before he walked away leaving the little girl and locked eyes with her fathers in disbelief.

"Janie this is Mora," He smiled, "She's visiting her grandparents for the summer and asked if she could go fishing with us."

"It's Maura, actually," the girl corrected sticking her hand out for Jane to shake.

"Pop!" Jane whined ignoring the outstretched hand. What eight year old shook hands anyway? Such a weirdo, "You said it was just going to be us. Daddy and Daughter day remember!"

"Oh," Maura frowned dropping her hand, "I don't want to impose on your familial day."

"Great!" Jane grinned hefting the last bag into the back of the car, "See pop, she doesn't wanna impose, let's go."

"Janie," her father warned.

Looking at the no nonsense look on her father's face, Jane turned back to her unwanted guest, "Scuse us a minute," she smiled tightly dragging her father a few feet away by his hand, "Pop come on! Not her, she's weird."

"Janie we can't leave her behind. Besides, you don't even know her," As Jane went to protest again he added, "I know you don't want her to go but someday you'll change your mind."

Stomping her foot, Jane threw up her hands in true Angela Rizzoli fashion, "Take Jennie Juliani, take Tina Taccone, take my best friend Bella. Take anybody that you want as long as she don't go. Take any girl in the world, just please Pop don't take _that_ girl."

"She's going Jane."

Before the brunette had a chance to whine any further, a shrill yell came from the front porch, "Jane Clementine Rizzoli!" Dropping her head Jane felt her face heat up as her mother came stomping down the walk way a lilac purple sweater clutched in her hand, "Did you think I wouldn't notice young lady?"

I forgot Ma," Jane lied.

"I just bet you did," Angela added shifting Tommy to her other hip before catching sight of their new visitor, "Oh aren't you just the cutest thing."

"Maura Isles," Maura extended her hand once more, "Pleased to meet you Mrs. Rizzoli."

"Oh and so polite!" Angela gushed pinching her cheeks, "You could learn a thing or two from her Janie."

"Yes, Ma," Jane crossed her arms in front of her chest as she watched her mother fawn all over the other little girl before adding, "Well we gotta go Ma. Maura's coming with us and we don't wanna miss all the fish."

"Oh how nice. Well Maura, you have fun now and let Janie do all the gross stuff, you don't wanna get your pretty outfit dirty."

"It's okay if I get dirty," Maura smiled at Jane, "These are my play clothes."

Finally settled into the car and pulling out of the driveway, Jane tried avoiding looking at the little girl sitting beside her in the back seat. She still would have rather brought one of her regular friends with her if she had to bring anyone at all but she was determined to make the best of a bad situation.

"Jane," Maura whispered undeterred when the girl didn't turn to face her, "I think Clementine is very pretty, much better than my middle name," when Jane still didn't bite Maura added, "It's Dorothea." Sitting back in her seat Maura missed the small smile that made its way across Jane's face.

* * *

 _ **Same old Jane. Same sweet girl. Ten years down the road.**_

"I can't believe I let you drag me to see that," Maura laughed softly as she and Jane made their way out of the movie theatre.

"Come on!" Jane defended as she bumped shoulders with her best friend, "It was cinematic genius."

"It was a movie about a man who finds a mask that turns him into a grinning, magically-powered trickster uninhibited by anything, including physical reality," Maura countered, "Far from cinematic genius."

Stopping and staring at the honey blonde Jane grinned widely, "I love when you go all geek speak on me."

Unable to hide the blush forming on her cheeks, Maura smiled shyly, "I wouldn't say that was very scientific in nature actually." She watched as Jane tentatively brushed her bangs from her forehead and leaned closer, her breath hitching in her throat as the reality of what was about to happen sank in. They had been dancing around their attraction for one another for years. Maura was too afraid to ruin things with the only true friend she had by revealing her feelings for the feisty brunette and Jane had been hiding behind her catholic upbringing, refusing to acknowledge what was right in front of her face. Things were changing though. Maura was about to go off to BCU and Jane to the police academy and both women were afraid that they would lose the happiness they found in one another. It was with this thought in mind that Maura let out one final whisper of Jane's name before doing her part to close the distance between them.

Ignoring the fact people were walking past and around them, Jane held her tight as they kissed beside the movie theatre. Fingers tangling in brunette locks Maura pulled her best friend impossibly close and requested entrance which Jane eagerly gave, moaning against her lips at the first touch of warm and wet tongues. Pulling apart when oxygen became necessary, they rested their foreheads together and panted against each other's lips as they stole short sweet kisses until Jane grinned mischievously and much to Maura's chagrin stated, "SSSSSSSSSMOKIN'!"

"Jane," Maura admonished laughingly smacking her arm, "Way to ruin it."

Laughing throatily, Jane steered her toward the parking lot, "Guess I'll have to make it up to you, huh?"

Gently nudging the honey blonde against a nearby wall neither woman noticed the alley they stood beside or the man approaching in the shadows as they kissed once more with abandon. It wasn't until Jane detected something in her peripheral and pulled back that she spotted him and the gun he carried but by then it was too late.

"Jane!" Maura screamed as she was roughly grabbed and pulled into the man's hold, gun pointed at her head.

"Maura!"

Looking around to make sure no one was paying attention, he slowly walked backwards, a reluctant Maura being dragged along with him as Jane approached in front with her hands in a placating gesture, "If you do what I tell you," He whispered loudly into the silence of the alley, "There won't be any harm."

"Take my money, take my wallet, take my credit cards," Jane offered glancing at Maura as tears streamed down her cheeks. It was then that she realized that she wasn't just attracted to her best friend, she was in love with her. Looking back at the man once more Jane noted his fingers twitch and tighten the hold he had on the gun, "Look, here-here's the ring that my grandma gave me," Jane pleaded twisting the platinum band off her finger and tossing it along with her car keys in front of him on the ground, "Here's the key to my car. Hey man, give it a whirl. Just please, please, don't take the girl."

Glancing at the items on the ground to the tall woman a few feet away from him, the man loosened his hold on the honey blonde enough to push her to her knee's, "Pick up the ring, take the money out of the wallet," he instructed, "Hand 'em here, no funny business or I'll kill you dead."

"Easy Maur," Jane whispered nodding slowly at her trembling friend, "Nice and slow, there you go," Jane encouraged as Maura reached up and handed him the money and jewelry. Once he had the items in his possession he fired a shot into the air causing Maura to scream and curl into herself as Jane jumped back frozen in fear that she had lost the woman she loved. It was enough of a distraction for him to turn on tattered shoes and flee the alley without pursuit. Once the ringing died Jane was moving, falling to her knees, cradling the trembling woman in her arms, "Oh Maura, I've got you. You're safe, I've got you."

Sobbing into unruly curls, Maura clung tightly to Jane unaware that silent tears fell down olive skinned cheeks, "Don't let go," Maura whispered redoubling her hold "Please."

"I'm not letting go," Jane returned just as quietly as she kissed honey blonde hair, "I'm never letting go. I love you Maur, I love you so much."

Slowly glancing up, Maura wiped silent tears and pulled Jane into a bruising kiss, "I love you too."

* * *

 _ **Same old Jane. Same sweet girl. Five years down the road.**_

"Jane," Maura nudged her partner as she lay sleeping beside her on the bed. She smiled through the slight pain she felt as Jane grumbled and buried her face deeper into her pillow, "Jane, baby," Maura called a little louder finally garnering the brunette's attention.

"Hmm?" Jane groaned into her pillow slowly turning her head to look at the woman she fell in love with so many years ago, "Whatsa matter?"

"It's time," Maura stated on a pained whimper.

"Hmm?" Jane turned her head to look at the clock, "It's four AM Maur, it's not time to get up yet."

"No Jane," Maura chuckled softly as Jane snuggled into her pillow again. Slapping her arm, she clarified as the brunette frowned at her for being awoken again, "it's time Jane. Rylie is coming."

"Rylie's coming," Jane mumbled before the words sunk in, "Oh Rylie's coming!" she exclaimed leaping out of bed only to fall flat on the floor because she forgot to untangle the sheet from around her.

Maura laughed softly as she cradled her baby bump, "Are you alright?"

"Yep," Jane stated bouncing back up onto her feet, "How about you? Are you okay?"

"I'm okay," Maura grunted as a small contraction hit once more, "They've been coming since about 2:30 and are getting marginally closer. At first I thought they were Braxton Hicks contractions since she shouldn't be here for another week or so but quickly dismissed that theory."

After making their way to the hospital and getting admitted Jane waited patiently as Maura was prepped for labor and then complications began. They were going to have to have an emergency C-section, the umbilical cord prolapsed and there was no other way to deliver. Fingers clenched into fists, Jane was certain she stopped breathing as the doctors worked on her partner and baby a few feet away. After what felt like an eternity Rylie was free and let out her first ear splitting cry, causing tears to cascade down pale and tanned cheeks. Everything seemed to slow down then as Maura's heart monitor picked up its pitch, Rylie was handed off to another nurse and everyone else in the room crowded around the woman she planned on spending the rest of her life with, calling out things Jane didn't understand and moving a mile a minute.

"What's happening?" Jane called over the commotion as she tried to get a glimpse of her love, "Maura? Maura!"

A nurse approached resting a calming hand on Jane's shoulder, "I'm sorry but you'll have to wait outside."

"What?" Jane protested, "No! I'm not leaving her. What's going on? Someone tell me what's happening!"

"Miss Rizzoli," Maura's doctor called over her shoulder, "You're baby is fine but you'll have to leave cause her mother's fading fast."

"Maur," Jane whispered as she was ushered out of the room, the sound of Maura's heart monitor blaring in the background, her baby screaming in the corner. No sooner had the door closed behind her was she engulfed in her mother's arms as she hit her knees, "No, no, no! Take the very breath you gave me. Take the heart from my chest. I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me. Make this my last request. Take me out of this word, but God please don't take that girl."

It was no more than ten minutes later that the doctor exited Maura's room. She was instantly circled by the Rizzoli clan with question after question about the wellbeing of Maura and the baby, "One at a time please," Dr. Bishop requested, "Miss Isles as well as Rylie are both fine. It was hit or miss there for a minute but Maura pulled through with flying colors."

"Oh thank God," Jane exhaled the breath she'd been holding since the words umbilical cord prolapse had been uttered in the delivery room.

"…Mother and child are resting nicely," the doctor finished answering something her mother had asked.

"Can I see them?" Jane questioned running her fingers through her hair.

"I don't think I would get any rest if you didn't," she teased, "Maura is asking for you."

Making her way quietly into the room, so as not to awaken anyone who might be sleeping, Jane smiled blissfully at the sight of her little family. Maura lay with their baby gently cradled against her chest, lips pressed lightly to chestnut strands, her eyes lifting slightly as the door snicked quietly open, "Hi," she breathed groggily. It was then that Jane's dam broke with an audible sob. Tears water-falling down her cheeks seemingly never to end, "Oh baby, come here," Maura whispered. Jane was beside the bed in no time, kneeling beside her love and their child after kissing both of their heads in a need of a physical reminder that they were both still here with her, "Shhh baby, we're right here. We're okay." Maura stated lazily running her fingers through Jane's unruly curls.

"Don't let go," Jane whispered clinging tightly to Maura's hand as she rested her head against the side of the bed, "Don't let go."

"I'm not letting go," Maura assured her with a soft sigh, "I'm never letting go. I love you. I love you so much."

"I love you too," Jane whispered, "Both of you."


End file.
